


you are my plum

by nautilidaes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Choking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilidaes/pseuds/nautilidaes
Summary: Craigory’s touch is gentle, reverent, as if he were a worshiper come face to face with his own merciful god.But Eddie is not divine, much less benevolent, so he bares his teeth and bites at the fingers near his face.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	you are my plum

They’ve been quiet for the most part, Eddie testing the give of various knots as Craigory ties them. It’s only as the very last one is completed with a neat bow does the taller man step back to admire his handiwork.    
  
A lattice of ropes cross Eddie’s semi-naked body, his hands restrained above his head and to the headboard of the bed he lays on. Eddie’s not sure if his shudder is at the coarse feeling of the ropes against his skin or the fact that he’s almost entirely helpless in this position. Or maybe it’s both, he thinks.

Craigory’s voice snaps Eddie back to reality, a half-concerned look on his face despite the hunger in his eyes.

“And you’re sure about this?”

“Yes, goddamn it, just- stop talking and touch me already.”

That’s all he needs, the verbal confirmation, and Craigory is on him in a flash. Callused fingertips brush against faded scars and Eddie could get drunk on this feeling alone. Craigory towers over him, but it’s clear from their position that he’s letting Eddie take the lead. The gesture is so absurdly heartwarming that Eddie stills for a moment. Craigory’s touch is gentle, reverent, as if he were a worshiper come face to face with his own merciful god.

But Eddie is not divine, much less benevolent, so he bares his teeth and bites at the fingers near his face. Craigory stops moving in response and Eddie’s whole body shivers. He can’t move far, not with the ropes holding him back the way they are, but he wiggles impatiently anyway. 

“Craigory-  _ please- _ ”

There’s a grunt in response. “Y’know, I could get used to you begging like that more often. It’d definitely make it easier around the house.”

Eddie  _ growls _ and tries to bite again, but Craigory is expecting it and answers in kind by pressing his hand lightly to the other man’s throat. His growl breaks into a throaty moan, and his eyes slip shut, pulse quick.

There’s only slight pressure, enough for Eddie’s head to start swimming from the lack of adequate oxygen, and he gasps. His vision goes spotty as the pressure increases, a coil tightening at the base of his gut all the while, and he’s rapidly approaching an edge, unable to think beyond how  _ good  _ it feels- and then the feeling ends and Eddie whines.

“No, no ple- _ ase- _ ” Another gasp and the hand presses down again, stealing his breath away.

This continues a few times over, each leaving Eddie closer and closer to the edge before cruelly shoving him back. His body is on fire, limbs shaking, mouth open as he begs each time to let him finish, please-

“I haven’t even touched you down there yet, jesus.” 

From an outside perspective, Craigory might’ve sounded unbothered, but they’ve played this game often enough that Eddie can pick up his little tells. The little gasps at the end of each word, the slight hitch in his breath as Eddie keeps begging; Craigory is just as affected by this as him.

“You’re so needy. Shit, look at you. Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. You need it bad, huh? Need me to touch you?” 

Eddie can’t form words in response, but he nods furiously,  _ yes, please, god just let him finish, _ and Craigory is not without mercy. His other hand brushes  _ up _ and against Eddie’s slit, a broken moan escaping from his mouth.

It doesn’t take long for Eddie to come, stiffening with a silent scream. His vision whites as Craigory squeezes again, and he can’t tell if the head rush is from the orgasm or the lack of oxygen. The last thing he’s absolutely aware of is Craigory leaning over him to press a kiss to his temple, and Eddie succumbs to the darkness.

-

When Eddie wakes up, the ropes are gone but Craigory is not, gently running his fingers through Eddie’s hair and holding him in his lap. It’s not entirely clear how much time has passed, but as Eddie begins moving Craigory offers him a mug of something warm.

“Hey, Ed. Drink this before you start talking, okay?”

It’s tea with an absurd amount of honey in it, but Eddie is grateful as he sips on it. He’s sore in all the right ways, and the drink soothes the ache around his throat. Craigory holds him as he drinks, puts the mug on the bedside table once he finishes.

“Was that alright? Feeling good?”

Eddie nods and snuggles closer to his partner. “I’m wonderful, thank you. Are you…?”

Craigory shrugs. “Seeing you happy is more than enough for me. I’ll admit though- I’m exhausted. Nap time?”

“Nap time,” Eddie agrees as the two settle into bed properly. Craigory cocoons around him and the two enter a solid, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is... my first ever smut fic im going to go crawl into a pit and die now thx


End file.
